A thief and the Mew Mews
by Zaneta
Summary: Crossover with DNAngel, original idea by my little sister cowritten and edited by me. Can TMM stop the thief that has evaded capture for 400 years?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The artwork here is wonderful isn't it?" Ichigo sighed, arm in arm with Masaya.

"Yeah, it's calming to see the hard work of great people pay off like this, art isn't like singers or anything, especially classics like these, modern art doesn't cut it though."

As they walked along the gallery, there was a painting of Edo in the feudal era washed over with a beautiful sunset, but as they approached, a boy a couple of years older than them stopped them, "Sorry, but I can't let you get any closer."

"Why?" Masaya asked.

"Yeah! What's the deal?" Ichigo added.

"This artwork is under close police monitoring."

"So you must be one of those community students working with them to increase your chances of getting in later in life." Masaya replied.

"You could say that, but as I was saying, we're not letting anyone get too close."

"What's the deal?" Ichigo asked him.

"Tonight, this piece will be the target of Azumano's infamous phantom thief, Dark."

"Dark?"

"No one knows who he is, but he always sends the police a warning note of when and where he will steal a piece of art. He has played us before, so we're not taking any risks."

"Phantom thief?"

"Often referred to as a fallen angel because of his black wings."

"Cool!" exclaimed an excited voice, "I want to see him!"

Ichigo jumped, "Pudding! What are you doing here?"

"Taking by little brothers and sisters to see the art." Pudding replied, as her five siblings appeared from behind her, waving.

"Well, it'll be way past your bedtime when he appears kid," the blue-haired boy replied, "You must be what… 8?"

"So?"

"8-year-olds need their sleep."

"Who are you to boss me around buddy?"

"All that I am going to tell you is that I am with the Azumano police force trying to capture Dark, now, if you are quite finished, there is a crowd coming from behind."

The lot left, Pudding and her siblings parted ways from Ichigo and Masaya.

"What a jerk! He's worse than Ryou!" Ichigo huffed.

"Never mind, I'm sure that he means well."

"You're always so positive Masaya."

"Come on, I'll get you an ice cream, your favourite is strawberry right?"

"Strawberry and vanilla double scoop."

"Coming right up."

"Hey that's my line!"

"You're not working right now though."

After her date Ichigo went to the café to talk to Keiichiro about the fallen angel, _"Is it possible that he's a Kirema Anima?"_ she asked herself, as she found the brunet.

"I never actually heard of Dark, let me have a look on the computer," he typed away, "I don't know about him being a Kirema Anima, but he sure is popular."

He revealed a picture of him from CCTV; it was black and white, revealing pale skin, black hair, and a cocky expression.

Mint came in, "Ichigo! Why aren't you… who on earth is that?"

"That's what we're discussing, apparently his full name is Dark Mousy."

"And some jerk up at the art museum said he is after the _Feudal sunset_."

"Wow, you're not calling Ryou a jerk."

"Compared to this guy, Ryou is a teddy bear."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's a fact."

"It's called your opinion."

"Girls, calm down," Keiichiro interjected, "But I doubt he is a Kirema Anima though, he was here forty years ago."

"Could he have evolved from when the last ones were here? They keep banging on about how they are the rightful owners of this planet."

"Maybe, but you'll have to be careful, the art museum will be crawling with police tonight."

Lettuce came in, "Guys, we have a lot of customers and I can't do it by myself, Zakuro was called out five minutes ago."

"On our way." Ichigo replied, changing quickly into her waitress outfit and hurrying out.

That night Tokyo Mew Mew was standing on the roof of the museum, "So what are we looking for again?" Zakuro asked.

Ichigo took out a picture, "He has black wings."

"Not bad looking for a thief." Mint muttered.

"Did you say something Mint?"

"No, what made you think I did?"

Just then there was a gentle thud on the roof, **"Wow, Tokyo brought in a real welcoming committee, I should come here more often."**

"Welcoming committee? We're Tokyo Mew Mew!"

"**Oh, those girls going around blasting aliens?"** Dark asked.

"Dark!" Daisuke said inside him, "We don't have time for you to flirt! Get to work around here remember?"

"**_Cool it Daisuke,"_** Dark said in his mind, **"See you ladies later," **he added out loud, and he flew to a window and through.

"Looks like a job for you Mint, you can fly, we'll meet you inside."

"Right," Mint replied, flying through the window, just as the thief was coming out, armed with the Feudal Sunset, "Put that back!"

"**Can't do that, sorry."**

"And why not?"

"**Wouldn't you like to know?"**

"Yes I would," Mint replied, holding out the Mintoon Arrow. "Don't make me use this buster."

"**I don't think you will."**

"Dark!" Daisuke yelled, "Just get out of here already!"

"_**Shut it Daisuke, I know what I'm doing!"**_

"Doesn't look like it!"

Dark took her free hand with his and kissed it gently, making her blush, "What are you doing?" she asked, pulling it away.

"**What? Can't a thief show good manners sometimes?"**

"Most are jerks!"

"**Well then, you've met one who breaks the mould, I'll be sure to look out for you if I'm in the neighbourhood again." **Dark replied, disappearing in a flash of black feathers.

"Err… hey you! Wait!"

The rest appeared, "Where is he?" Ichigo shouted.

"He… he got away."

"What?" Lettuce exclaimed.

"How?" Zakuro asked.

"He just did! Now let's go before someone sees us."

Ichigo looked at her, "You're blushing."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, yes you are!" Pudding chanted.

"Shut up and let's go already!"

The next day Mint wasn't at work, "Hey Keiichiro, did Mint call in sick or something?" Ichigo asked.

"No, she didn't, you better check up on her after work."

Ryou came up, "Did you hear about this Dark?"

"Yeah, we were trying to stop him last night!"

"WHAT? Ichigo, you're supposed to be stopping Kirema Anima, not going after phantom thieves!"

"I permitted it Ryou, there was a slim possibility of him being some form of Kirema Anima, as for his tastes in art, I am trying to find a connection between them."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"You were busy with schoolwork." Keiichiro replied, shrugging.

"No way! Ryou actually goes to school?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I do! I'm still at High School!" Ryou snapped.

"Anyway, you better check up on Mint."

"Right."

After work they all met at Mint's mansion and rang the bell.

"Hello?"

"Mint? It's us, can we come in?"

"Err… sure."

The gates opened and she was in the hall, her hair down, "What is it?"

"You weren't at work today but you didn't call in sick." Ichigo replied.

"It must've slipped my mind, I've been pretty busy today."

"With what?"

"Things."

Pudding walked over to the desk, it was piled high with stuff about Dark, "What's this?"

"Hey! Get away from there you little menace!"

Ichigo looked at some of the notes, "Where did you get all this from?"

"Internet, most newspapers in Azumano have archives." Mint replied, tidying everything up. "But it seems that Dark has one weakness, a pretty face."

"You mean he's a flirt."

"By the looks of it, yes." Mint replied, blushing slightly, "According to all this he's quite the charmer, he's had practice, no doubt about it, but he disappeared for 40 years and came back, the chances of him being a Kirema Anima are slim."

"But Keiichiro said that Nessie was one, they haven't exactly been a recent event."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments, both my sister and I are glad to get feedback, anyway, on we go!

Chapter 2

Mint blushed, "But they're primitive, I think that he's as human as anyone else, except for the wings part, but he's been around since the Edo period, so he can't be a Kirema Anima."  
"The Edo period! That was 400 years ago!" Ichigo exclaimed.  
"I know, I know, but that was what I found, don't kill the messenger."  
"Then there is certainly more to this thief than meets the eye."  
"I'm trying to find a link between the artworks, but one thing is for sure, that Dark is one crafty one, and is obviously keeping up with all the modern security systems or he would've been caught by now."  
"But where did he come from? Why does he steal art? And more importantly, why would this research stop you going to work? You may have a hectic schedule but that was unlike you, Keiichiro was worried."  
"I'll have to phone and apologise."  
"If I didn't know better, I would say that Mint has fallen for this thief." Zakuro added suddenly, which caused wide eyes to focus on Mint.  
"What are you talking about Zakuro?"  
"You are not normally this forgetful, but love can make the best of us like that, from the magazines I read in Azumano, Dark does have quite a fan base among the girls there."  
"I will admit that for a young thief, Dark is pretty charismatic, and yeah he has a good figure, but I have a name to keep up and I won't ruin it falling for a thief!"  
Everyone looked at her, "Whatever Mint, let's just hope he doesn't play with you anytime soon."  
Angry Mint reached for her radio, the news blared, "Dark has once again announced a strike on the capital, this time it is the 'Angelic crystal' named after it's unusual shine and delicate wing pattern."  
Ichigo looked at the radio, "Looks like we're going to be busy tonight."

That night they slipped into the museum, when Mint asked, "Ok, so where exactly is this Angelic Crystal?"  
"Err…" Ichigo murmured.  
"You didn't check, did you?"  
"Sue me, I've been busy, split up and search for it, yell if you find it, or Dark." Ichigo replied, as they all went into separate galleries.  
Lettuce walked through a gallery filled with trinkets of various ages, "I never thought I'd see the day where I'd rather be anywhere but a museum," she murmured, looking around, "Snap out of it Lettuce, this is a serious situation, be like Ichigo, be bold, confident," she said to herself, when she tripped, but as she braced herself, she never met the fall, instead a figure in the shadows had a strong arm around her navel, stopping her from hitting the floor, at that moment, she couldn't see his face, but long strands of hair framed his shadowed face.  
"**That last step is a doozy,"** said a familiar male voice, the same voice she had heard the previous night on the roof of the art museum. He stepped into the moonlight from the ceiling, revealing to have black hair with wild bangs, amethyst eyes, and a warm face.  
Lettuce leapt to her feet at the realisation of who it was, tannets at the ready, "You!"  
"**Me? Me what?" **Dark asked.  
"I see you haven't got the Crystal yet."  
"Maybe, maybe not, this place is so huge how could you know, sometimes I have a substitute and by the time those idiots notice, I'm halfway home."  
"Well, I'm not an idiot."  
**"Of course not, you're way too pretty to be, I was talking about the police, in general that is."**  
"I've had enough of this, Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"  
Dark dodged it, landing just in front of her, holding to her in a firm grip, but not in a way that hurt, just enough to stop her giving a repeated performance, **"Whoa, take it easy princess, I was trying to compliment you. Tokyo girls sure are tough, but you, you're pretty sweet when you're not attacking a guy."**  
"Your flattery will not work!"  
**"Is that so? Sure looks like it, you're blushing."**  
There was a clatter, Dark turned briefly, "That's my cue to go, look after yourself alright sweetheart?" he kissed her on the cheek and disappeared. Lettuce noticed something soft in her hands as he did so. She looked down, it was a single black feather, but it was gently pulsing with a strange purple light. Yet somehow a whisper seemed to echo around the place, Dark's voice.  
**"Hikari."**

Ichigo arrived a minute later, "Dark got away with the Crystal, I've been following the feathers here, Lettuce, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, thanks Ichigo."  
"What happened? Did you run into him or something? I heard you attack."  
"I did, but he managed to get away."  
"What? How?"  
"What can I say? He's fast on his feet."  
Ichigo looked at the feather in her hands, "You got one? Great! We can have Keiichiro examine this to see what exactly this fallen angel is."  
"Err… yeah, get it examined."  
"Are you sure you're okay? You seemed even more flustered than usual."  
"Ichigo, does 'Hikari' mean anything to you?"  
"Besides light, not really, why?"  
"When Dark left, he said that."

The next day Ichigo was serving and taking orders when she noticed two caramel-haired girls arguing, one had long hair and was wearing a beautiful denim knee-length skirt and sleeveless shirt. The other had short hair that framed her face and was wearing jeans and a shirt.  
"Come on Risa! We did not come to spend a week in Tokyo to have you spending the whole time unable to make your mind up over what you want to eat in a café!" the short haired one snapped angrily.  
"Chill out Riku!" Risa snapped, looking, "Oh, I just don't know, strawberry parfait or brownie with ice cream."  
"You better make up your mind fast, because I am calling a waitress in a minute."  
As she said this, Mint came over, "Hi, may I take your order?"  
"Shortcake and water please." Riku replied.  
"Which would you recommend? Strawberry parfait or the brownies?" Risa asked.  
"Easily the parfait, the strawberries are perfect this time of year."  
"Oh, but what if the brownies taste better?"  
"Oh for God's sake, I'll take you back just order already!"  
"Alright already! Sheesh!" Risa looked at the menu, "Strawberry parfait and mint and lemon water please."  
"Very nice, coming right up."  
As Ichigo passed, she heard the twins talk.  
"Tokyo is certainly different from Azumano."  
"You've got that right."  
This made Ichigo stop, remembering the blue-haired kid from the art museum guarding the Feudal Sunset, he said he was from Azumano.  
"Wait, isn't Azumano where that phantom thief is from?"  
"Dark Mousy? Yeah, he's from our town."  
"He's just gorgeous!" Risa cooed.  
"Uh-oh, here we go again, apart from me, Dark has the hearts of all the girls in the neighbourhood. But no one realises what a pervert he can be."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It was him I saw that night."  
"No way! He didn't act like a perv when I saw him."  
"Well, he was a peeping tom!"  
"Are you sure Riku? Are you sure that he was facing the house? After 40 years, he wouldn't know you exist, it was probably chance."  
Riku looked at her sister in disbelief, then looked at Ichigo, "Why do you ask anyway?"  
"Because he stole two pieces of art here in Tokyo."  
"No way! Dark's in Tokyo!"  
"Oh no, Risa's practically the hugest Dark fan I know." Riku moaned.  
"Some girls here are certainly interested, but not me, I have the perfect boyfriend and I don't need to go swooning over thieves."  
"You've got a good attitude, I'm Harada Riku, and this is my twin sister Risa."  
"I'm Momomiya Ichigo."  
"Hajimimashite."  
"Well, I have other customers, but nice talking to you two." Ichigo replied, hurrying along.  
Ichigo carried on, and Mint and Lettuce were talking, carrying trays, but both stopped as she approached and carried on their duties.  
"_They've been avoiding me since last night, I wonder why."_  
Just then Keiichiro caught her, "Can I have a word with you downstairs?"  
"Sure! Hang on." Ichigo put her order in for sorting and followed him.  
"I examined the feather, it has no known DNA that I can identify, in fact the computer couldn't identify the animal at all."  
"And it has the information about the aliens Masha recovered?"  
"Yep, whatever Dark is, he is no Kirema Anima."  
"Still, he's doing something to the girls, I've never seen Lettuce and Mint blush so much, and for some reason they're avoiding me."  
"Maybe they have a reason for it, give them time, ok?"  
"Alright, thanks anyway Keiichiro."  
"Oh, and if it helps, he made another announcement, he's planning to steal the _Elemental Dragons_."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once again the Mew Mews had split up to search for Dark, Pudding headed towards the European exhibit, Ichigo headed to Australasia, Lettuce checked the Africa exhibit, Mint looked in the American one, and Zakuro headed for Asia. As before the emptiness and moonlight added a creepy edge to the otherwise pleasant surroundings. Zakuro looked around, when a single black feather fluttered towards her, she caught it and noticed that it was glowing softly with a purple light.

"Wow, now you're a real beauty in the moonlight," a voice said from the rafters overhead, and Dark landed.

Zakuro held her dagger at the ready, eyes steely, "Don't move thief!" she growled.

"Whoa, feisty, what are you meant to be? Wolf? And may I say purple is definitely your colour, but I have no doubt that black is close behind."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

Dark smiled a smile with an unusual glitter in his purple eyes, not unlike her own, "You really need to get to know me to know the extent of my charm Mademoiselle Loupe," he replied, taking her free hand and kissing it gently.

Zakuro was shocked, when she heard that he was a heartthrob, she didn't expect good manners, snapping out of it she said, "Why should I trust you? Thieves have no honour!"

"You're just like your blue-clad friend, always with the stereotypes, it hurts, seriously."

"Quit the melodramatics, and I'll be sure to forward what you said to Mew Mint."

"Mew Mint, is that what she goes by? Very unusual, mind you, you look like this beautiful model in the magazines, what's her name, something Zakuro? Yeah, but of course, I don't know her, and judging one for their appearance and acclaim is a shallow thing to do, but your outfit flatters you a lot more than the outfit she was wearing."

Zakuro pulled her hand away, "What are you trying to pull, is this why Mews Mint and Lettuce are like this? Because you charmed your way to them?"

"Pretty names for pretty ladies, but no, I was simply showing them that there is more to me than a thief," Dark replied, shrugging, "There's a girl back home who thinks I'm a pervert, but that was my bad luck, I took cover in her room to hide from the police, and turned to see her on that balcony, I probably couldn't go near her to apologise if she could help it," he sighed, "Anyway, I could never harm such beautiful ladies."

A pink twinge rose in Zakuro's cheeks, but she didn't say anything.

Dark winked, amethyst eyes glittering, "Aurevoir mademoiselle," he said, kissing her hand again and disappearing.

Zakuro was still flushed, _"He sure knows how to talk to a lady."_

The others met in the foyer, "He got away again, no wonder he's called a phantom thief, Zakuro, hello?"

"…" Zakuro, who was miles away, blinked, "Sorry?" she asked.

"What is with you three?"

"Yeah, don't tell me three of the Mew Mews fell for the thief!" Pudding joked in a singsong voice.

"Never mind that now, we better get out of here before anyone sees us." Ichigo said, leading everyone out.

The next day at the café Riku was back, but not with Risa, this time she was accompanied by a boy with spiky red hair, ruby eyes and a cute face.

"I am so glad you were in town Niwa-Kun, Risa was driving me mad!" Riku exclaimed.

"It's not that big a deal, I'm just helping my aunt, she's got laryngitis, and has been bed-ridden all week. My family is taking it in turns to look after her, and since this week is a holiday, I thought I would."

"Here's a table, this place is a bit too fancy for my liking, but the food is good." Riku replied, sitting down.

Ichigo put on a smile and walked over, "Hey Riku, ditched your sister I see."

"Yeah, this is my boyfriend Niwa Daisuke, Niwa-Kun, meet Momomiya Ichigo."

"Pleasure to meet you Momomiya-San." Daisuke replied.

Ichigo smiled, "Good choice, he looks like a steady guy, polite too," she whispered to Riku, before adding, "So what can I get you two?"

"I'll have brownies with ice cream and a cranberry, raspberry and elderflower tea please." Daisuke replied.

"Risa was debating between that and the strawberry parfait yesterday." Riku told him, smiling as she looked at the menu, "I'll have a hot chocolate and an almond croissant please Ichigo."

"Coming right up!" Ichigo replied, taking the menus and hurrying off.

The pair watched as Pudding unicycled past, balancing trays of cakes, and looked at each other. Then Ichigo shouted, "Pudding, be careful!"

Some of the other customers laughed, and a girl in green dropped a plate, "Oops!"

"Not again Lettuce!" Ichigo yelled, "Mint! Where have you gone now?"

A girl in purple looked up, "She said she had a flower arranging lesson to go to, and that she'll be back in an hour."

"How long ago was that?"

"Half an hour ago."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"You didn't ask, besides, you seemed pretty busy."

Ichigo flushed, "Honestly, am I the only one who does anything right?"

"Hey Ichigo! Who are these for?" Pudding asked, balancing on a unicycle with Riku and Daisuke's orders.

"The redhead and the brunette over there." Ichigo replied, nodding to the pair.

"Here you go!"

"Err… thanks, Pudding was it?"

"Yep! Fong Pudding, that's me!"

"Pudding, you look a little young to work, and why are you always performing tricks?" Riku asked.

"Dad's training, and I have sibs to look after, I need the job to feed everyone."

"She didn't stop until Keiichiro gave her the job, he's a nice guy."

"Who's that?"

"The manager, watch out for his buddy Ryou though, he's a bit of a jerk."

"She constantly calls him a jerk." Pudding sighed.

"Hey Daisuke."

"_Yeah Dark?"_

"Don't those girls look a lot like the Mew Mews to you?"

"_A little, but they look pretty different too."_

"Look at us, we're completely different and share the same body, they could have a similar principle here."

"_Maybe, but working at Café Mew Mew as well? Sounds a little risky don't you think?"_

"You never know, they may be pulling a double bluff."

"_Let's talk about this later ok? Now is really not the time."_

"Fine, but mark my words we will talk about this, but I can never mistake the eyes of cuties like them."

"_Dark! You philanderer!"_ Daisuke yelled in his head, hiding his anger at the thief and looking around, _"Now that I think of it, that girl Lettuce has the same eyes behind those glasses, and while Ichigo's hair is darker, I can see a resemblance, and the girl in purple? Yeah, same attitude."_

After the pair went back to where they were staying Daisuke looked at the checklist, there were five pieces of art in Tokyo that belonged to the Hikaris, and so far, he had three. _"Just two more and we can go home."_

"Ready to talk about this now?"

"Alright already, sheesh, I'm on my own now, so we can talk!" Daisuke muttered angrily, he had been bugging him all the way back.

"You have to admit, they all have the same build, and we spotted that Mint girl not long before you bumped into Riku, she was wearing a blue dress, had her hair in a bao, did you see her?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean by that theory, but you didn't want to cause trouble by making me chase after her right?"

"Not entirely, I just noticed her because she was pretty, nothing on Riku, but I didn't make a fuss until we went in, and noticed the other girls."

"I see, two similar-looking groups, one waitresses of a café, the other local heroes."

"There could be a connection.

"How do you know?"

"It's called 400 years of practice."

Daisuke sighed, looking at the list his mother gave him, "Well, which one of these do you want to nab first, I don't particularly care."

"Hmm… how about the _golden monkey, _that sounds like a laugh, I wonder if we'll see that monkey-girl tonight."

"What are you going to do? She must be what? Eight years old? Nine maybe? A bit young for you!"

"You don't know what I have planned do you?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure if I even want to know what you have planned. You know why? Because you're a womaniser Dark!" Daisuke shot back, as With leapt onto Daisuke's lap, bursting with happiness that he was back.

"Hey With." Daisuke said softly, before writing the card.

Less than an hour later, word had hit the café, "This time we'll find out his motive and we will finally stop this thief!" Ichigo declared.

"Do you honestly want to tell her that the other girls aren't sure about this?" Keiichiro asked Ryou.

"He already made fools out of three of you, how do you know he won't do it again?"

"Because Ichigo has a boyfriend, and he would be silly to flirt with a girl half his apparent age." Pudding replied, "And now we know that he's a flirt."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews everyone, but I want to make a point following one review regarding With's name. My first volume of DNAngel was in French, and they called him With. When the subsequent volumes (which I have in English) called him Wiz, I decided to check. I came across a plan written in Japanese that had the names written in Roman lettering, and for our favourite rabbit, it was written as With, the anime calls him that too, so I'm sticking to it.

Chapter 4

"I really don't know about this, this is the police's job after all." Mint muttered as they slipped into the museum.  
"The police have been failing to catch him for years! Besides, who could be better than us, mind you, we should leave it to me and Pudding."  
"Why?" Zakuro asked, folding her arms.  
"Because you fell for the thief, and he's too old for me and Ichigo has a boyfriend."  
"We do not have crushes on that thief!" Mint snapped.  
"Well I don't anyway." Zakuro added, "Could you imagine the chaos if something like that escaped into the clutches of those newshounds?"  
"Oh yeah, real chaos." Ichigo replied sarcastically, "Anyway, split up and search."  
Everyone ran off in different directions.

Dark was sitting on the rafters, With was on his shoulder, **"Well, well, how ironic, monkey-girl is heading right for the monkey exhibit," **he murmured, flying silently into another high-roofed room overlooking where Pudding was, **"Let me guess, Mew Pudding right?"  
**"Yeah?"  
"**I should tell you, those ears look cute on you."  
**"You're not sweet-talking me! I'm not letting you do what you did to the others!"  
"**You already are, you're talking to me."  
**"What?"  
"**I just had a little chat, believe me, if you met someone I know, you'd find that I'm a pussy-cat really."  
**Behind her back Pudding got her rings ready, "Is that so?"  
"**Afraid so, murderous menace if there ever was one, too bad I can't…"  
**"Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding yelled, throwing her rings, only to find that Dark held a black feather in front of him and they bounced back at her as if rebounding on a force field.  
"What?" she exclaimed dodging them.  
Dark flew overhead and grabbed one, **"Cute Pudding, definitely cute."  
**"What's so cute about me trying to get you?"  
"**I was talking about the rings silly."  
**Pudding grabbed the other ring, "Give that back!"  
"**So you can attack me again? I think not."  
**Pudding jumped for it, but he flew overhead, smirking, **"You really shouldn't get so stressed out, Fong Pudding."  
**"What are you on about?"  
"**I can't blame you for being so panicky, but when you look hard enough, it's pretty obvious, Café Mew Mew's five waitresses have similar hairstyles, same colour schemes, oh yeah, and the same eyes and similar names."  
**"Never heard of them in my life."  
"**You can't fool me, I've been at this for years, I know when a girl gets panicky."  
**Pudding climbed up to the rafters, "So what are you going to do about it anyway? It's not like anyone is going to take the word of an art thief." She grabbed her ring, but Dark was stronger and holding on.  
"**You know that I'm not going to let go of this."  
**"It's not yours, give it back!"  
"**Say please."  
**"To a thief?"  
"**Your point is? When you want something, you have to say please, didn't your parents teach you any manners?"  
**"Leave my family out of this you creep!" she exclaimed, trying to kick him, then trying to scream, but he covered her mouth.  
"**Take it easy cutie, I'm not going to hurt you, if I remember correctly, you're the one who attacked me."  
**Pudding kicked him, but he didn't flinch, instead they heard Ichigo's voice, "Pudding? Are you alright?"  
"**That's my cue, see you around little one."** Dark said, setting her on the floor and vanishing, as Pudding's other ring clattered to the floor.  
"That is one weird thief."

Ichigo came in, "Are you okay Pudding?"  
"Yes," Pudding pouted, "I could've had him, if he didn't rebound my rings."  
"How did he do that?"  
"He held out one of his feathers and it just happened, like some sort of barrier was formed by some kind of magic."  
"So he's slipped four of us."  
"I would've had him, but he took one of my rings and wouldn't give it back!" she exclaimed, picking up her other ring and seeing a note on it. She opened the note curiously, it was from Dark.

**Do you do performances? If you do, I'll be sure to buy a ticket or two. And by the way, your secret's safe with me, but it's easy to spot things after 400 years.**

Pudding flushed, and then looked at Ichigo, "There's something you should know, he figured out who we are."  
"How could he?"  
"He addressed me by my real name, as well as Mew Pudding."  
"But how could he know?"  
"And he knows about the café."  
"How? He's never been there! We would've recognised him!"  
"Maybe he was in disguise."  
"Don't be silly!"  
"Actually, he has pulled a number disguises that have fooled almost everyone," replied a voice. The two whirled to see the boy that was in the museum the same day Dark first arrived in Tokyo.  
"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.  
"Hiwatari Satoshi, chief commander of Dark counter measures."  
"At your age?"  
"You're not exactly older, in fact, you must be what? 12? 13?"  
"What about it?"  
"Dark is my business, I appreciate your contributions and determination, but this battle is mine."  
"Wait! Who put you in charge anyway?"  
"That's my business." Hiwatari replied, leaving the Mew Mews on their own.  
"What do we do now Ichigo?"  
"I think… we need to get some research done."

The next day Keiichiro typed away, "Here we go, Hiwatari Satoshi, he graduated from High School at the age of eight and briefly studied abroad, at thirteen he graduated from Lagoon University in the top of his class and currently works as Chief Commander of Dark Counter measures in Azumano," he read, "His alumnus profile is right here."  
"Hmm… so he was telling the truth, but don't you find it odd how we never saw him?" Ichigo asked.  
"Maybe he slipped away when he saw us fighting him, but didn't show up since he has only not shown up one of us."  
"What about all the art Dark has stolen?" Lettuce asked.  
"Well, there was only one exception to it, but they were all made by the same family, the Hikari family."  
"That explains what Dark said to you Lettuce!"  
"Yeah."  
"Alright, so we need to see if there are any other Hikari artefacts in Tokyo."  
"Right." Keiichiro typed away, "There is one left, the _Silver Damsel_, a sculpture of a lady wearing silver with a candle in her hand."  
"Then he'll be after that tonight."  
"Indeed he will."  
"Kyu!" said something no one recognised; they saw a white rabbit with huge red eyes looking at them, his head tilted curiously.  
"Aw! How cute! It's a little rabbit!" Pudding exclaimed.  
"Kyu!" it said in a panic, running off.  
"Odd, it seemed to understand Pudding."  
"Maybe it has a bad connotation with that tone Pudding used." Keiichiro suggested, "It is similar with dogs, they don't understand the command, they just know what you expect from previous experience."  
"Maybe, but there was something about it. I mean, that rabbit had a long tail."  
"Never mind that rabbit, we need to focus on Dark!"  
"Agreed, how could he have seen us at the café without us seeing him?"  
"Wait, could he be that Niwa kid?"  
"No way, it could be any number of the boys, your heard that Hiwatari guy, he's a master of disguise."  
"But he has been to the café, is from Azumano, and did scrutinise everyone except Mint."  
"What did he look like?" Mint asked.  
"Red-haired kid, he came in with Harada Riku." Ichigo told her.  
"I saw them on the way to flower arranging, a redhead holding hands with Riku."  
"That probably was him then, but I really don't see him being Dark." Zakuro replied, "Daisuke seemed to be a klutz on his best behaviour."  
"Anyone can pretend to be a klutz Zakuro. But at the same time, you do have a good point, both sides do."  
"Well, I just opened a camera from the front, the rabbit ran into Daisuke's arms, he was passing with shopping." Keiichiro told him.  
"That's another point, who would let their rabbit out in a place like this, it's dangerous for a little guy."  
"Maybe he has a knack for escaping."  
"Maybe he's a shape-shifting creature that is really Dark!"  
"Why would a guy like that disguise himself as a rabbit?"  
"He would if it gets the attention of a girl, but then he'd enjoy cuddles."  
"Looks like it's back to square one."


End file.
